


Blood and Seduction

by MeowFangirl, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, My First Smut, True Blood and Anne Rice references, Tyrell Vampire, english is not my first language, grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: --- Wait, before you attack me I need to be comfortable --- said to Tyrell putting his hand on one of Tyrell' shoulders while He was throwing him one of those fixed and determined glances that captivate the vampire.He undressed slowly almost as if his goal wasn't to take off his clothes and the real purpose was torture Tyrell and boy He was getting it.The vampire had remained paralyzed only the vibrant expression in his veiled eyes with desire was proof that it wasn't a beautiful statue with harmonious measures.





	Blood and Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Sangre y Seducción](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707987) by [MeowFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl), [Tyrelliot (SlashShips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot). 



Mr.Robot had made sure to open the door quickly before Tyrell broke it.

Saying that he didn't love causing that lack of control in the EvilCorp High Executive would deny the obvious.

Tyrell pulled out his jacket a small pill and brought it close to his mouth.

It was a fast action and it wouldn't be possible to notice for any human except the human in front of Tyrell had  _vampiric blood_  in his veins.

\--- What is that? --- Mr.Robot asked after he had taken the red pill and He didn't need the vampire's answer to know what it was. He recognized its colour. "Vps" (A set of chemicals that produces vampires have something similar to semen when he had sex).

\--- You don't need it --- said the hacker throwing it somewhere on the floor of the apartment.

\--- blood can be intimidating in those  _situations_ \--- said Tyrell pleasantly surprised, although he didn't know why. It was Elliot after all, his human, someone  _extraordinary_.

\--- I saw your blood and I tested it, lots of it so don't be shy with me at this height of the  _party_. - The robot had replied amusing and sarcastic.

The vampire's answer didn't wait. He put his hands on Elliot' shoulders caressing them while He was poking his face near onto Elliot's neck, direct to the carotid artery, the favourite spot of  _the beings of the night_. The hacker could hear the sound of fangs coming out from the mouth ready to feast on his blood.

\--- Wait, before you  _attack me_  I need to be comfortable --- said to Tyrell putting his hand on one of Tyrell' shoulders while He was throwing him one of those fixed and determined glances that captivate the vampire.

He undressed slowly almost as if his goal wasn't to take off his clothes and the real purpose was torture Tyrell and  _boy_  He was getting it.

The vampire had remained paralyzed only the vibrant expression in his veiled eyes with desire was proof that it wasn't a beautiful statue with harmonious measures.

As soon as Mr.Robot was naked, Tyrell was free of the enchantment, he wanted to touch every inch of that body, went through it and tasted it in every possible way, his hunger for him was not only for his blood, the desire for that  _Human_  was more than He could explain.

He is a  _ghost_ , a  _mystery_ , a game that _demanded_ won at all costs.

The executive's fingers brushed the sides of Elliot's body as if he was touching an art-masterpiece, something  _sacred_  that required be really careful.

At the same time, his eyes stared him with a wild glow that devoured everything in its path. Mr.Robot's breathing was made more accelerated with each touch received. Tyrell could be frozen in that state of contemplation a lifetime, but the hacker had other plans --- Naked yourself --- ordered quietly, it had been just a whisper but was loud enough to the vampire listened and He was obeying as if Elliot had made a  _spell_ , the effect it had on him.

Standing there at the entrance to that dark and messy department, both consumed each other, the first time it had been an experiment that could have remained as such, forgettable, an ephemeral anecdote but now it was  _different_ , with this blood exchange, a pact was signed, which they knew their consequences.

The blood of both of them was mixing in their veins, at the end of the exchange, their stained mouths traced the skin around the other, there wasn't a beginning and an end to their bodies, they were a single figure, joining beyond the physical, their memories, tastes, emotions, their experiences,  _everything_  was linked.

That connection was a new level of _intimacy._

The human senses were amplified, he had already experienced it the first time he tasted the vampiric blood, however, he had not  _surrendered_  to the experience like now to all the new perceptions: t _he adoration, passion and care_ that the vampire expressed when he touched him, all was transporting him. He felt like a  _being_ , an  _only one_  being, not like  _the other part_  of a person,  _he_  was  _in control_  and at the same time _lost_ in the other body as part of  _a different being_.

If someone asked the human why Tyrell is so good with blow jobs, He would answer with a small half-sarcastic smile on his lips  _"It's because vampires don't need to breath",_

The sound of moans and groans produced by the friction of Tyrell's tongue on his member was intensified with the vampire's touch in the contours of his body.

Tyrell touching him like a musical instrument, putting special emphasis on his nipples, that action was a very good  _move_.Mr.Robot would agree with that, at least if you asked that at this moment, although he could not answer properly.

 _"Fuck! Go to hell!"_ It's how He would surely answer.

\--- Fuck! Oh yeah! --- along with whimpers were leaving of the hacker's mouth while he was melting in the pleasure of orgasm.

He came profusely, staining his belly and part of Tyrell's face.

One of the vampire hands moved on his cheeks licking the whitish fluid mixed with blood that had remained from his lips.

The human could not define this action as _grotesque_ or  _sensual_ , a bit of both, maybe.

The predatory aspect of the vampire had darkened his pale eyes giving him a clear idea of what He had been proposing, he  _wanted_ to  _consume him_ and to be fair He had almost done it, literally. The human has known that the executive has wished to  _possess him_  in all possible ways. Doing that ritual had been only the beginning of a series of moves that took him here with Tyrell _fucking_ Wellick top of him waiting for the answer. The next move.

Mr.Robot was aware that he couldn't keep control of himself for more time. Hide this experience from  _Elliot_ , these moments will be a huge task but if we add that Tyrell penetrates it, then the task turns impossible to hide,

He took all the strength of the vampiric blood and the tacit power he has over the vampire and turned his positions to be top of him.

\--- Show me how you prepare for me, do it, I want to see it --- He ordered pulling the vampire's left hand and licking each finger, wrapping them around his mouth in the same way that Tyrell had done with his cock.

the vampire's glaze was predatory and passionately.

Tyrell was becoming warmer and warmer until He almost felt _human._

The vampires always remain with the same appearance like they are frozen in time, no matter how much they insist on cutting their hair or their nails, those grow after a few hours, depending on the creature's strength,

The body always returns to the same shape of the moment in his conversion and well, for Tyrell, who hadn't experienced the penetration before that means that don't matter how many times He makes it, his body doesn't change, in a few words: He has been a  _virgin_  like: _Forever._

This idea has annoyed him so much until this moment with Elliot above him. The fact seemed fascinating to him, to feel again and again with the same intensity as that foreign member makes its way into the walls of his interior reaching that point of maximum pleasure.

It was wild, searing, he felt as  _alive_  as if he awoke from a long sleep and finally, everything makes sense for some wonderful moments. His arms attracted more and more to the other body. They joined their mouths in passionate kisses, being apart only when Elliot needed to breathe.

Tyrell was leaving small marks on his shoulders and neck while he was sinking his fingers on Elliot's back at the rhythm of his thrusts, up and down. He was living “ _Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture climax”_  in the most sublime and passionate way.

Hours and could be entire days without stop that _dance_ , these moves of that infinite  _game_ , that they shared, however, the light was already beginning to sneak through the window burning Tyrell's skin. He had to get out of there and go back to his daily life as well as the human next to him, the reality called them, --- Vi ses snart, min älskade hacker  _(See you soon my beloved hacker)_  --- He told him in a whisper, kissing his forehead.

Mr.Robot felt strong, powerful. Is what the connection had done to him, or was it, Tyrell? " _Would it be the same with another vampire?_ " He asked himself a couple of times. It didn't matter, there wasn't a steady answer, he has still followed the idea or the purpose of seeing that vampire as a tool, something dispensable and nothing can change his mind even if his body is filled with vampiric blood, his  _mission_  is  _everything_  to him.


End file.
